


At His Side

by Wolfs_Ayame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Im a nerd, KagaKuro week 2016, M/M, Post canon, Sweet Kuroko, broken kagami, drugged kagami, portland trail blazers, pro basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: Playing in the NBA is a dream come true for Kagami, but one night could change it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for Day Three prompt of Comfort/Support. And because im a Northwest girl...I had to keep Kagami on the west coast and on a team with his favorite colors.

Benched. He was fucking benched. No, not only was Kagami benched, he was going to be out for the rest of the season and would have to undergo knee surgery. A blown ACL could be a career ender if it wasn’t treated right, and he wasn’t going to take the chance that he was done. His rookie year, playing for the Blazers in Portland, was a dream come true; this would not be his last game. The power forward would not let this be it.

The redhead was angry at himself most of all; he knew it was torn as soon as he hit the floor with his foot. It had been a hell of a game though, against the Jazz at the Moda Center. The crowd was roaring and he was on fire, but it didn’t matter if thousands of fans had their eyes on him, the only gaze that he wanted on him were a pair of ice blue eyes that sat just behind the bench seats.

Kagami had quickly become a favorite on the starting lineup. His incredible speed, the way he could move on the court, and his ability to light a fire with his teammates all helped in him getting drafted from UCLA. Portland wasn’t exactly his first choice, but when they had moved to the Rose City, both he and Kuroko fell in love. He was still on the west coast, so his father was not far off, plus Kuroko was able to transfer to PSU to finish his master’s in education.

He and Kuroko moved to the U.S after graduating from Seirin; together they decided to follow their dreams in L.A. Even though he had to work hard to bring keep his grades up, his talent had been noticed by his dream school, who had been watching him since his second year. The college wanted him, no, not just him. They wanted to duo of light and shadow to come to America and play for their school.

Hell, when he was drafted, the Blazers had even tried to recruit Tetsu, but his dream was not on the pro court. His dreams were different, the most important being the support for his boyfriend from the sidelines. After the first few games that Kagami played in, the Coaching staff was all but begging for Tetsuya to join them on a permanent basis, they realized his potential off the court was just as beneficial as on. He had given a small smile as Kagami stood by his side, their fingers laced together after practice one day, when he shook his head and thanked them for the honor, but he wanted to finish his degree.

Thanks to all the hard work, diligence, and not to mention his good looks, Kagami was ranked up there with Lillard in his popularity. He was also one of the few players in the NBA who refused to hide his relationship with Kuroko; he would not keep their sexuality and love hidden. Tetsuya was his biggest supporter, why keep the shadow hidden when he had done so much for Taiga.

The crowd was roaring their praise and excitement as he played; Kagami had been on fire that night and was playing one of his best games since he went pro. Just half way into the second quarter he slammed in a ferocious dunk that lit the crowd up, and Kuroko could have sworn the decibel level was not healthy.

It went eerily quiet. The fans were instantly silenced when they saw him come down hard, and strangely, on his left foot.

He had been bumped off balance by one of the Jazz players going up for an attempted block; the shot had been made perfectly, but it was the slight tipping of his center of gravity that threw everything off for his landing. It was part of the game and was done intentionally or with malice, sometimes things just don’t go right and injuries happened. It felt like slow motion as he came down, and he even swore he could hear the ripping of his ligaments. The pain was instant and nauseating.

The scream he let out when he landed, his knee buckling disgustingly, could be heard through the Moda Center. Kuroko knew something was very wrong as he shot up in his seat; the look of pride for his boyfriend now replaced with fear and concern for the redhead writhing on the floor. Kagami tried to hold back the wails of anguish and the sudden pain that rushed over his entire body as he clutched his knee in his hands, his jaw set and eyes clenched tight.

It took everything Kuroko had to not run out on to the court and comfort his light. His hands clenched the back of the coach’s chair till his knuckles were white; one of the other player’s wives clasped a hand on his shoulder as she gasped in to her other as she stood with him. Coach Stott’s and two of the assistant coaches, Vanterpool and Tibbits, were out of their seats in a flash along with the team orthopedist, Dr. Roberts as other members of the team surrounded the redhead.

Honestly, Taiga didn’t remember much, that’s how much pain he was in. He had an incredible tolerance too but Kuroko knew that his boyfriend was suffering by just looking at his face. His heart was breaking as he stood with his hands still clasped at the back of the chair, blue eyes wide as he felt the sting of tears in the corners; jaw clenched in frustration, wishing that he could be out of the court with him.

“Tetsuya,” He heard one of the other assistant coaches, who had come down from the box to assess the situation, call out to him, “Go, get out there.”

His eyes snapped to the coach and he nodded. In a flash he had made his way to Kagami, his own shoes squeaking on the glossy floor as he came to a skidding halt beside his lover. The team physician was trying to get the redheads knee stabilized as the cart was driven to the small huddle of people. Tears were spilling over Taiga’s cheeks as he struggled to breath; between the pain and the anger of getting hurt he couldn’t control the fact he was crying.

“Kagami-kun” Kuroko cooed softly to him as his hand began to gently card through the damp red hair, “Taiga, I’m here. Relax please.” He was trying his best to comfort the injured man, the fingers of his other hand now tangled with his boyfriends.

Kagami opened his tightly clenched eyes, tears still rolling over his temples as he looked and found the soothing blue of Kuroko’s gaze. The distraction he needed was there, his soft presence soothing to the horrendous pain that was still ripping through his body. He tried to give his boyfriend a reassuring smile; one that would tell Tetsuya that he was ok, but he failed miserably as someone moved his leg and caused him to cry out in a strangled yell.

The medical staff was trying to stabilize his leg so they could get him up on the cart and off the court, but holy hell did it hurt. Kuroko didn’t care if thousands of eyes were on them right now as he cupped Taiga’s cheek with his palm and leaned down to press his lips, tenderly, to the man’s forehead. The orange back board was brought over and set next to the injured player. Without a second thought, Tetsu brushed his lips across Kagami’s before he spoke, “I will be right there.”

As much as he didn’t want to, he had to let go of Kagami’s hand for the moment so they could load the redhead on to the cart. Tetsuya felt a hand land on his shoulder as he stood up and found the eyes of Coach Tippins who nodded towards the cart. “Go with him. You know better than anyone else how to keep him calm.”

“Hai.” He responded, having not realized he slipped back in to his native tongue.

Hours later Kagami’s injury was confirmed by an MRI. He held tight to his boyfriends hand as the doctor explained the course of action, how the surgery would go, and what he would have to do for it to heal so he could return to practice. They had given the hurt man a few good doses of dilaudid to dull the pain, which was quite amusing to watch, well, at least for Kuroko who was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed gently stroking fingers through the red hair of his partner.

“No weight bearing. Crutches are to be used. ABSOLUTLY no strenuous activities that could cause further damage until surgery. Even after that you are restricted until your first follow up.”

“Wa..what?” Kagami was trying to let this soak in to his drug addled brain, but it wasn’t working. His face got dead serious as he sought out the doctor with his fuzzy gaze, “How long…..hmmm…what about sex? Can I at least…..at least fuck my boyfriend?”

“TAIGA!” Kuroko squeaked. Of course his first question wasn’t about walking, or even playing basketball, it was about sex.

A blushing Tetsuya looked up at the doctor with eyes wide, “Doctor, I believe he may be fairly drugged.”

The doctor just laughed and shook his head, “I’ve heard worse.” With that, he took his clipboard with him and slipped out of the room, leaving an embarrassed Kuroko to deal with an, apparently, drugged and horny Kagami.

Before Kuroko could even start to chastise Kagami for that embarrassing little outburst the red head looked up to his boyfriend with the most pathetic look Tetsu had ever seen.

“Teettsuuuu,” he practically whined, “Will you be my nurse? I want to see you in a nurse’s dress….pleaasase?”

He didn’t know what to say in response, so his jaw was slack as he tried to formulate a response. What in the…”This means you…you have to do all the work in bed….can I have some maji yet? I’m hungry…..and…and….I need…a kissssss.” Kagami drawled on in a strange mix of Japanese and English.

With a huff, mostly playful, Kuroko leaned down and pressed his warm lips to Kagami’s in a tender kiss before he brushed his nose against his boyfriends cheek, “Whatever you want, Taiga, except for the dress.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just fyi....
> 
> The Blazers won, Kagami is ok, but Tetsuya did NOT get out of wearing the dress during a sponge bath.
> 
> p.s you can find me on tumblr as wolfsflei.tumblr.com


End file.
